1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transistors and more specifically to improved methods of growing the memory oxide of MNOS memory transistors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that the characteristics of MNOS memory transistors are highly dependent on the quality of the memory oxide. Parameters affected by the quality of this oxide include the memory window, memory retention time, and the writing characteristics of the transistors. Prior art methods used to form the memory oxide included the use of residual oxides, low temperature growth in oxygen atmospheres and wet chemical means. It has been obvious to those in the art that none of these methods have yielded optimal results.